Subponica: Episode 6; Beginning of the End
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, referennces to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE!If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Episode 6 Beginning of the End ... The next morning, the three of them searched all over the island. Calling out Simon's name, and looking behind every tree, rock, and hill to find him. Eventually, they all met back up at the middle of the island, where the large ocean pool was. Sapphire:" Any luck?" Ruby:" No." Clover:" We couldn't find him." Ruby:" Dang it! This is my fault! If I wasn't so blinded by rage, maybe I could have forgiven him." Sapphire:" We understand why you said what you said. What done is done." Ruby:" I just can't help but feel... angry at him." Sapphire:" And you have every right to be. But remember that everything you say, can and will affect others. Even if there was no way to talk him out of leaving." Ruby:" I know, I just... *sigh* I need some time alone. To think." With that, Ruby walked off, to ponder the result of her actions. Clover:" I think we should set up a temporary habitat here. I'm actually getting kinda... too tired to swim back right now." Sapphire:" You're right. Let's set up a checkpoint here. It could be useful to set up multiple bases wherever we can." ... Ruby sat atopthe old land base of the Pegasi survivors. She knew what she said was unforgivable, but she also knew she meant every word of it. She didn't feel guilty, she felt an urge to find and strangle the very pony that made her mad. The crimson unicorn looked up and saw at least two moons in the sky. But that didn't make any sense. It felt like twelve hours since she last went to sleep, and eight hours since she last awoke, but already night was beginning to fall. Ruby:" That's strange." Sapphire came flying over to her. Her wing was still slightly in pain from on of the reaper's mandibles, but she was still able to fly. Sapphire:" Hey Rubes." Ruby:" What now?" Sapphire:" Attitude much?" Ruby:" I'm sorry. I'm just really upset." Sapphire:" As you've reminded me several times." Ruby:" Hey Sapphire... have you noticed that time is different here on planet 4546B?" Sapphire:" Yeah, I've noticed. I think every two days on this planet equals one Equestrian day. As in twenty four hours, two days have already past." Ruby:" Yeah. Strange. I've also noticed this planet has two moons." Sapphire:" Yeah, so. Some planets have more than one moon. It's not that uncommon." Ruby:" It bugs me." Sapphire:" What does?" Ruby:" Well, it just doesn't make sense. Like... how does somepony move two moons? For that matter, who even raises the sun and the moons on this planet." Sapphire smirked while arching a brow. Sapphire:" I think you're overthinking this. Is there something you want to talk about? It's not just Simon, is it?" Ruby sighed. Ruby:" No... though Simon is a pain in the flank, he's not the issue. I guess you can say I was just venting on him. But I don't regret anything I said." Sapphire:" Well, what's the matter?" Ruby:" You don't feel the change, like I do? You were right. I'm becoming a different pony than I was, and I don'tlike it. If that reaper was Simon, I would have ripped his head off. I'm just not... me, anymore." Ruby's tears hit the rusty metal surface of the dirty habitat tube she was laying on. She was trying hard not cause a break out of tears. But the feel of Sapphire's hooves hugging her from behind, surprised her, and all of a sudden, Ruby felt a sense of forgiveness, guilt, and relief all at once. Finally, both she, and Sapphire let all their feeling out into each other. ... Returning to the ocean pool in the middle of the island, they entered into what appeared to be a multi-purpose room in the middle, just above the surface of the water. Clover was already sleeping inside, cuddling Puppers. She seemed so peaceful. ... The next morning, a new message was found on their radio.